An Alternate life
by xXfallen-angelXx
Summary: An accident causes a major change in life for a Kingdom Hearts fan girl named Fayann. What will she do? What will happen? Which world dose she belong to? Fayann a.k.a. fan char.xRiku. PG for a little bit of swering. Pleaz review! I changed the title.
1. Default Chapter

Well, here it goes. * deep breath * I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I do own Fayann, Karay, and Eric though. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ARG!!!!" a girl with eyes like fire shouted as she kept on losing to Riku in expert mode. "Stupid stupid stupid! Why can't I beat him!?" "Geez, calm down Jean." " How the hell can I be calm now!? Fayann's friend Karay thought for a moment then remembered. " Think about. If your wishes came true!" Fayann shrugged. " Whatever." She paused Kingdom Hearts for a moment, and closed her eyes. "Your top wish, eh?" when she was thinking, she pressed some buttons on the control; one of them was the pause button. She gripped it tight, and let go. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. " Better?" Karay asked. " Yeah, a lot. Thanks" "No prob. Hey, look at the time it's almost midnight gotta go!" " Oh, okay." Jean and Karay went downstairs, but when Jean walking down stairs, Jean forgot to look were she was going. " Jean!" Karay was trying to tell her she was going to trip on the long set of stairs, but was too late. "SHIIIIIIIT!!!" The blond haired girl's older brother came to check what happened. "Fayann? Jean!" " She won't wake up!" " Hey, you okay?! Speak to me!" Fayann was unconscious. Everything was going black. " Call the hospital!"  
Later on, she was awake, but not at home, neither at the hospital but somewhere else. "Hey, you alright?" "Ugh. I. Think I am. Thanks for asking Eric." " Eric? Who are you talking about?" Jean's vision was still blurry, and then was back to normal. "Y- you're not Eric!" She was stunned of what she saw, a boy with glowing green eyes and silver hair shining in the sun. "What's your name?" Fayann blushed. " Uh. Um.F-Fayann." Fayann felt like fainting, and she did. " She looks pretty shaken from that fall Riku." Said another boy that joined in. " Yeah. But how did she get here Sora?" They both paused for a moment. "Well, gotta take her somewhere." "How bout' over there?" Riku looked over to the shack. " Okay." Riku picked Fayann up since Sora was *ahem* too week. ". You know, personally, she's kind of cute when she's sleeping." Riku said as he and his best friend walked to the mini house.  
Riku put down Fayann when they got to the shack. " Phew, now what?" " Where is she going to live? There's no bathrooms in here." Again they thought. " Hey, um, Riku." " Hm?" "Since. Well you know." Riku knew what he meant. " Uh.. Al-right, she'll stay at my place." " Better tell everyone." "Kay." While Sora walked out the door, Riku looked back and smiled at the sleeping beauty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know that was short, but im just LAZY! Well, *ahem* Is this a dream? Or not? And dose Riku got the hots for Fayann? Find out in the next chap.! 


	2. Return of the Darkness

Once again, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. This chap. Is were the action begins, and when a bit of drama kicks in. P.S I thought I fixed the paragraphs! _But yay if I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The nexet day she awakened. "Whoa. Is this a dream?" She looked around the empty room, blinked a few times, and went to find the other teens on the island. When she exited the shack, she saw Riku and Sora challenging each other again, with Kairi watching. " Sora, grab your sword." " Sure" Kairi just rolled her eyes, Fayann then walked over to them " You're at it again, aren't you two." Sora and Riku stared at the spirited girl. " You're awake?" questioned Sora. " Sure I am silly." Sora wisped to Riku. " Tell her, tell her!" " You wanted to tell me something? Riku said quietly. ". If you can't find a place to stay, you can stay in my house." Fayann was surprised. " Really?" " Yeah." " Thanks! But. What do I ware tomorrow?" "Right, that is a problem." A few hours after hand, they figured out the problem and got to know each other better, really better. They had laughs and kind of flirted. And then decided to go home.  
  
Fayann got her first time to see Riku's House at midnight. It was a little like Sora's, but more clean and *Rikuish*. " Wow, like your room." " Thanks Fayann." Fayann yawned. " Well, night." " G'night" " No funny stuff or else!" " Gotcha'." " Better be." Before Fayann went to bed, she looked up at the clear sky. ". I wonder what Karay and Eric are doing without me. Oh well, better sleep." Every day for Fayann on Destiny Island was an exiting one. Until one night, Fay and Riku go to bed only to wake up at 2 o' clock in the morning with a thundering sound. " Huh?" Riku was the first one to wake up. " Fayann, wake up!" " What is it?" " Destiny Island is being attacked!" " What?!"  
  
Fayann and Riku remembered that when the heartless would come, the worlds would be connected. " The heartless!" " They're back?!" " Fay... Can you fight?" " Uh. Yeah." " Alright then." Riku went trough his closet and quickly made a sword out of wood. " Catch" Riku through it to Fayann. " Lets go!"  
  
When Fayann and Riku got to Destiny Island, they could only find Sora and Kairi. " Over here!" Sora and Kairi waved at them, only to be attacked by hoards of heartless. " SORA! KAIRI! Damn it. Time to fight Fay!" Fay then got closer to Riku. " Right!" Fayann and Riku charged into the group of heartless to join Sora and Kairi.  
" YHAA!!!" Sora trough of some heartless of him with his wooden sword, but more, and more just kept on coming Kairi was obviously being protected by Sora. She also kicked the heartless when she had the chance. " Take this dumb heartless!" Fayann tried to thrash a group of heartless, and missed. When the heartless were going to hit Fay, Riku jumped in. " Fay, you positive you can do this?" "Fight now talk later, watch out!" "Huh?" Riku saw a huge heartless behind him. " No!" Fay tried to get in the way, but couldn't, She was afraid of dieing if this wasn't a dream, but just a alternate universe, so this was her actual life. The heartless raised its large sword and plunged it into Riku. Everyone screamed out his name in unison. Fayann's scream was the loudest. She ran to him, but by then he disappeared. This made Fayann angry. " You ******* heartless!!!" She has never said that word ever since an accident a few years back. " You'll pay!" Fay was in rage. She slashed and bashed like she had never before. The three teens remaining were famished. They couldn't go on. Fayann wasn't about to give up, she just swung that sword everywhere, sometimes even without thinking. Sora yelled to Fayann" Fayann! Concentrate!" " We can't hold on much longer!"  
Fay then found their only chance to leave the island. " Err. Sora! Kairi! I have a plan!" Sora and Kairi's eyes would have lit up, but they were too busy. " This may sound crazy, but." Fay then tackled the heartless and ran to the secret spot. "Where the hell are you going?!" " Just follow me!" Sora and Kairi both agreed to follow her. " Out of our was freakin' heartless!" When they got to the small cave of memories, Fayann told Sora and Kairi to help her open the door. "It can't open! What are you thinking?" " Just open it!" They could tell she has snapped big time. " Hurry!" Sora tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. " Let's all do it!" " Right!" It was opening slowly, too slowly. Some of the heartless came and jumped on the three. " I'm not. gonna. give up!" Fayann shouted. When the door finally opened, Sora and Kairi ran into the door, but Fayann was nowhere to be found. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So, how was it? What happened to Riku, and were is he? Is Fay okay? Where did Sora and Kairi end up? Just to let ya know this takes place two years later in Destiny Island! Review, please, please! I just discovered the wonder of writing! Kudos to reviewers! I love you all! Not personally! That would be weird. 


End file.
